Market adoption of wireless LAN (WLAN) technology has exploded, as users from a wide range of backgrounds and vertical industries have brought this technology into their homes, offices, and increasingly into the public air space. This inflection point has highlighted not only the limitations of earlier-generation systems, but also the changing role that WLAN technology now plays in people's work and lifestyles across the globe. Indeed, WLANs are rapidly changing from convenience networks to business-critical networks. Increasingly users are depending on WLANs to improve the timeliness and productivity of their communications and applications, and in doing so, require greater visibility, security, management, and performance from their network.
When a wireless client has a connectivity problem in a wireless network, the end-user of the wireless client may generate and send a trouble ticket to a network administrator who can then troubleshoot the problem. The network administrator, however, typically has very little information available to debug the problem remotely. The network administrator may have access to the wireless client's current information and historical graphs on association history. However, this information may be limited. Some solutions provide indexing functions that index system logs from different network systems, but such solutions have no intelligence to identify problems.